Nejis Road to Ninja
by LadyAmazone
Summary: Nejis wakes up in an Alternative Universe. Where his love for Hinata is not unanswered. M Rating.
1. Neji AU 1 - A strange night

Neji heard a bang and woke up from the rapid noise. He sat straight and looked around. It was dark and he found himself sitting upward from it. He seemed to be alone, but heard steps from the floor slowly coming to his room.

"What do you want?" He asked the person standing in front of his door.

"Neji-Nii" A female voice said.

'Neji-Nii?' He said to himself. It had to be Hinata, but what did she want at a time like this?

"Come in" The woman opened the Shoji carefully. "What brings you here at such a time?"

It was dark but her Siluette was clear because of the moonlight which shined through the paperlike walls.

The door was closed and she slowly stepped towards him.

"I wonder" she said quietly "Neji-Nii. Are you in the mood today?"

He shrugged. "The mood for what Hinata-sama?"

"The day has been really rough, all this fighting with this bitch ass Forehead."

'Is she talking about Sakura?' "You know I usually don't ask. But - today I'm really into this."

"Into what Hinata-sama? "

'Why is she talking like that?'

The situation was very strange to him, it seemed so unrealistic. Like he was in some kind of Genjutsu.

She stepped towards and sat beside him.

His eyes wandered to her cleavage. Which was heavily visible. She wore a netbra that

only hid her breasts. Her jacket was open and she wore hotpants, showing of everything she hid until then.

"Don't mess around now idiot." She let her hand wander to touch his breast.

"Hinata-sama. You are acting strange." He touched her hands and tried to put them away. She bit her lip, gazing at him. Grabbing his hand and leading it to touch her breasts.

"You like to peek so why don't you have a closer look what nice things I have to offer."

He was confused.

'Was she drunk. What has happened to her?'

"Whoever peeked on you won't be unpunished. But for now I want you to rest and tell me all about it tomorrow."

Hinata pushed him back, forcing him to lay back and sat on his hips. She leaned down to face him. "Neji-Nii, fuck you. "

Neji was paralyzed and did not know how to handle a situation like this.

Before he could push her off, she captured his lips and began to kiss him.

Her tongue went in his mouth and she waited for him to return the kiss

'Hinata-sama!'

The young Hyuuga could not resist his cousins sweet lips, who did not seem to be as innocent as they were before.

He began to return the kiss and his hands slowly wandered to touch her skin.

'It's wrong.'

She broke from the kiss to remove his shirt and then take of her own.

Wearing nothing to cover her breasts now. The exposed Hyuuga heiress sat topless on top of him.

"This is not acceptable Hinata-sama. Your father will punish us if this comes out. Your are aware of that aren't you?"

She smiled. "Father would be pleased if the genius Hyuuga would give me some *extra lessons*." She began to unbutton his Pyjama pants.

"He is amazed of you and your abilitys. He'll love it.."

His body has already reacted to her offer. Ready to do it.

"So be it." He said. Pushing her on her back and leaning over her.

'This is like a very, very forbidden fantasy.'

He began to undress her hotpants revealing black panties.

Then he carefully pushed the fabric to the side and set a finger to her sweetest part.

She gazed at him, awaiting what he was to do.

'That is really wrong.'

"Excuse me Hinata-sama. This is your fault."

He took his hands off her and pulled his boxers down. Pushing the panty aside he positioned himself between her legs.

She looked at him and smirked.

"Now you are yourself Neji-Nii."

He finally had become crazy about her.


	2. Neji AU 2 - Be Careful Boy

He was leaning above her, staring in her big eyes.

The room was filled with hot air, there was no noise to be heard.

Except for one.

*Tap Tap Tap* Steps. On the Floor,near the room.

The Hyuuga Campound was strictly supervised,as it had always been.

*Tap Tap Tap* The steps became louder.

'That's. Bad.'

He pushed himself up and pulled his trousers up.

"You have to go now"

He said quietly to her.

She looked confused but didn't refuse to do so.

"They are going to look for you."

She lifted herself up and dressed in her short pants as well.

"Well if you say so."

*Tap Tap Tap* This time they were closer.

"Neji." A voice from outside the room asked.

"Please come in." He stated and watched the door being pushed aside as the Hyuuga Member entered the room.

He stood at the entrance and looked at the two young Hyuugas standing in the dark.

In the middle of the night.

"Time for going out is over. You shouldn't be at the Branch Campound at a time like this Hinata-sama"

Hinata rubbed her head and began to laugh nervously.

"Hehe, I'm so sorry Hayaze-senpai. I'll go to my room immediately."

A sweat drop rolled down Nejis forehead.

'Thank God it has been him. A member from the Main Branch wouldn't have reacted like that.'

He watched Hinata leave the room and saw the suspicious look in Hayazes eyes.

The Heiress has left, and the Branch member turned his back to Neji.

"Careful Boy." And left.

The door closed and Neji let himself fall slowly to his futon.

Removing his hands from the front of his pants,where he had been hiding the buldge.

Laying in his bed, he let himself gaze away and fell asleep.


	3. Neji AU 3 - Time for Vacation

The sun shined lightly. It was Monday morning, mission day.

Neji had to report an A-rank mission, followed by meeting the Hokage for a new one.

"Good Morning Neji-san" another Hyuuga greeted. Something felt strange today.

He thought about the previous evening.

'Was that a dream?'

He wandered through the campound, stepping outside. Everything looked normal, same people, same buildings.

On his way Neji observed the birds.

He got upstairs to get his missions information.

"Come in Neji-san ." The Hokage said.

He was about to enter the room, as two people where still beside Tsunade. A man with yellow hair and a red haired woman beside him. The man looked familiar, he reminded him of the face carved in the stone wall above Konoha.

"Good Morning Neji." The yellow haired man said.

'Could it be? The yellow flash?'

"Good Morning. Uhm."

" Minato. And this is my wife Kushina."

"Good Morning!" Kushina greeted with a smile on her face.

'There is no way that this can be possible. Narutos parents aren't dead?

"Ah Hello M'am." he politely greeted.

"No need to be this formal young man! One day we are going to be family dattebane!"

Minato let a little smile out.

'I don't know what is going on here. There has to be something wrong.'

Neji watched Tsunade. She wore glasses, her assistant Shizune had read lipstick on and carried a black pig.

"We have to get going, see you - ttebane!"

They left the room.

"Hokage-sama, I'm here to report my mission. Everything went well. (...)

But.."

Tsunade watched him.

"What is it Neji-san?"

He waited a few seconds before he answered.

"Something is strange. The yellow flash is alive, Narutos parents.. "

Shizune looked sceptical.

"Who? Of course the yellow flash is alive! He's Menmas father, I don't know what Naruto you are talking about." She said.

Menma was a name he has never heard before. Was he going crazy?

"Neji I think you have overused your Byakugan lately, it does you no good. You don't even recognize Hinatas future husbands parents."

He was shocked. What man was going to be her husband? This Menma he has never heard before?

"She didn't make the impression of planning to marry someone. I'm sorry I didn't know."

Shizune held the pig tight.

"Yes. Unfortunately it's not something that is made out of love Neji. But she has to fulfill her duty as a main family member and receive a baby with outstanding genes. "

The Hyuuga clan has always been strict, especially about their genes. The stronger the genes, the better the chances for a new leader. Since Hinata has never been strong enough to become the leader herself, she had to deliver. As fast as possible.

"I suppose you take a vacation for now Neji. You can take Hinata with you, she has been having a rough time lately, too. This is a Hokages order."

Tsunade adjusted her glasses.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

He turned around and left the building.

His precious cousin had to get pregnant from this talented Menma. But then - why did she act like this yesterday?

He went back to the Hyuuga campound, going straight to his room and resting for a while. Hinata had to be somewhere nearby so he changed his garniture and went on to look for her.

Standing before her room he knocked.

"Yes come in." She said

"Hinata-sama. Hokage-sama is sending us on vacation, it's her personal order."

Her face brightened up.

" Really?!"

Neji nodded.

"You need it Hinata-sama and I wanted to talk to you as well."

Hinata grabbed her jacket and threw it over. Her hotpants were as short as a prostitute ones, but it didn't matter to him.

Together they left the room, the campound and left the village the same day.


	4. Neji AU 4 - Overnight Stay

They began to walk through the forest, nearby there had to be a Hotel where they could rest for the end of the day.

The sun was about to vanish.

"We should look for a place to rest. It will get dark soon." Neji said and continued to go on.

"Yeah I'm getting tired of walking."

The forest path led them to an old fashioned hotel. Nothing fancy, but good enough for one night. And still better to sleep in the forest.

They entered the building and an old lady greeted them friendly.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" She asked them.

"We would like to rent a room, with two beds."

The lady turned around and opened a shelf. She grabbed a couple of different keys and layed them back in a box.

"Looks like I only have rooms with one bed for two people." She said, questioning the Hyuugas.

"We'll take it then." Hinata said to her. Laying her backpack down on the floor.

She took the keys the lady gave them and walked ahead of Neji.

Standing in front of the rooms door she carefully opened it and turned on the light.

It was a rather large room with dark wooden floors, a single double-bed and a night shelf next to it. The light was dimmed and created a nice atmosphere.

"It's not bad." Neji said.

"Yeah I like it." She added.

They layed their light luggage down.

Hinata went to the bathroom, which was next to the bedroom.

Neji changed in a light trouser and tshirt.

Hinata washed her face and looked at herself in the mirrow. She washed her lipstick of.

'Why am I excited? It's not like I haven't ever slept with him in one bed.'

She came out of the bathroom and grabbed her clothing to change.

She glared at him.

"... Hm?" He asked after he saw her glare.

"Don't you dare to peep on me Neji-Nii! I'll rip your eyes out!"

His face got red.

"W-What? I wouldn't do that!" Neji gasped.

She watched him angrily as she went to the bathroom again.

'What is she thinking? It's not like I've ever done that to her. Or anyone.'

After some minutes she came out again, changed in...

A slip and a tshirt. A very thin tshirt.

She had no bra on and the shirt was trying to hold what it had to. Those huge boobs were pressed against the fabric.

Neji didn't know what to look at. His eyes checked out her whole body. Beginning at her toes, her long and slender legs and then up to her breasts. Where he was imaging what was under the soft fabric.

After letting his eyes rest on her breast he looked her in the eyes fastly.

She grinned lightly at him.

"I saw that look. Pervert."

He stepped back surprised.

"No! I-Its not like that Hinata-sama!"

She threw her arms back and smiled.

"It's okay, don't worry." She stepped toward the bed and sat down.

"We should get some sleep Hinata-sama."

He took of his headband and let the loose bandage above his forehead.

After the light was out he wandered in the dark toward the bed. Hinata was already lying on her side.

Neji layed down on the other side and closed his eyes.

" Good Night Hinata-sama."

"Good Night Neji-Nii.

Tried to make it a little bit longer / more detailed.

Next one will probably be a lemon.


End file.
